badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
ABES AMAZING VIDIOS: Elmo's Suicide
There’s a YouTube channel out there which is made by a young boy named Abraham stoker and his channel’s called Abes amazing vidios. It’s about abraham Making plush videos, movie reviews, and game reviews. He’s usually a fan of one of the popular angry game reviewer on youtube, the angry video game nerd on the cinnamassicure channel. He even likes Elmo from sesame street and he also has Dolls, toys, puppets, and plushies of him and some other Sesame Street Characters. He also likes Mario and kind of likes spongebob and he also loves dc and marvel superheroes such as Batman, superman, And spiderman And even does actions Of Batman in his videos and even likes sml, smg4, and smosh. His channel doesn’t seem to Be as much popular as sml and others. But there’s one time that there was a video that ruined my childhood and me liking his channel. My names zach and I happen to be a fan of AAV and one of his subscriber. So one night when my parents where out at dinner and I was being babysat by my friend Jessica. I was on youtube on my tablet seeing if there’s a new video from Abraham and it turned out that there was. Exept it was a bit odd about what it was called “Elmo’s Suicide”. It was kind of strange and very not kid friendly des the fact that his mom lets him say hell in his videos now. So I played it and the intro seemed very so and very hard to hear and it was in a deep voice and it was all static like it was being played by an old vhs. It had a title after the intro saying in a very red blood stained way and was called Elmo’s Suicide. I was kind of horrified at this. It started with elmo sleeping in his bed and Bruce which we know that’s acted by Abraham himself, was trying to wake Elmo up and told him that it was time to go to his concert at live later. Ok Bruce, Elmo replied back. Then it cuts to the scene of the concert of which we remember from the Elmo live video and Elmo started doing the same thing that he did in that other video. Then the oddionce started booing at him and saying, NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU, ELMO!!!! LEAVE NOW!!!! Then Elmo started crying and ran away home. I was kind of disappointed and felt really bad for Elmo. Then it showed a shot of Elmo in bed under his covers sobbing very hard and it didn’t even sound like abraham that voices him, it sounded like a real grown man crying. it then started getting static again and Elmo said Why doesn’t anybody like me?!!!! Then Elmo decided to get a knife from the kitchen and started stabbing his stomach and blood started coming out and Elmo screamed and crying even louder and harder in a manly way. the blood wasn’t even looking fake like the blood that he actually uses in his horror videos, it actually lookEd like real blood that looked very hyper realistic. What the fuck is this?!!!!, I shouted with fear. Then it faded to black and Bruce came to Elmo‘s room to cheer Elmo up but he was absolutely terrified of what he saw. What the hell?!!!! He shouted. Then Elmo wakes up as a posseseed zombie and he had sharp teeth and claws and his eyes were bloodshot red with black on the outside and his eyes were bleeding and there were blood stains on his eyes and said in a deep demon voice, YOU ALL MADE ME DO THIS!!!! Elmo screamed. Elmo then started attacking Bruce and bitting him to death and bruce started screaming in pain and cried very loudly on the top of his lungs in the realistic voice. The more of the real looking blood came out and he died. Then Elmo started attacking the camera to be a very terrifying jump scare and it when to static and faded to black and the episode ended. That jump scare game me a heart attack and I even screamed and my tablet crashed. Then I started asking my parents for a new tablet and they bought me one for my birthday. Later I tried To see the video again but it’s been deleted by Abraham which I assume that his mom told him to do cause the fact how serious and scary the video was. Then I commentEd on his latest videos about the video I watched and asked him why would he make such a fucked up video like that. Then he actually replied to me and said that he was sorry about the video and the blood in the video actually seemed to be a jar full of an actual blood of another person that he found in a trash can and then he threw it back in after the video he made and removed. He said to never talk about that video and that was it. Then I decided to unsubscribe to him and stop watching abe’s amazing videos for a while and if you see something like that, then ... well don’t ever watch it unless you want to have nightmares like I have lately so be careful of what you watch or else you might end up like me. Category:BCP Category:Pastas